


Rushing A Bond

by Damien_Kova



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Bondage, Dominance, F/F, F/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, small penis humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Misato puts Shinji and Rei in an experiment to improve their cooperation and bond. Little do the two know just how effective this is going to be.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

A heavy sigh escaped Misato’s lips as she looked at Shinji and Rei standing in front of her, both of them having a slightly confused look on their faces. “Your performance on the field has been steadily decreasing lately. It’s come to our attention that you two need to improve the bond that you have in order to improve your tactics on the battlefield. If you two have a lack of trust, you’ll have a lack of support on the field. If you two have a special trust in each other, you won’t have any issues. Make sense?”   
  
Shinji wasn’t sure just why he needed to bond with Rei in order to improve what he could do in a fight. But he knew better than to argue with Misato, especially when it came to matters involving them in a fight. With a nod of his head, Shinji agreed to the thought of bonding with Rei to improve what they could do. “Y-Yeah… I guess that makes sense…”   
  
“Sure.” Rei’s answer was short and sweet. She didn’t exactly care one way or the other if she needed to bond with someone. She would do what she could and what she was told in order to improve, especially if Misato was the one who said it. At least then, it wouldn’t be something twisted or disgusting that she had to do.   
  
******************************************   
  
After dragging the two into her bedroom and making sure they were away from anyone else, a soft but delighted breath escaped Misato. “Alright. Now that we’re somewhere private. I want you two to strip right here and now.” She didn’t hesitate to plop her rear end down on the edge of her bed, watching as Shinji and Rei shared a few nervous glances at each other. “Come on. We don’t have all day. Strip.”   
  
When Misato started sounded slightly irritated with them, Shinji was quick to pull off his shirt. Of course, with both Rei and Misato able to see him as he undressed, he was a little worried they would make fun of him while he did so. But, when he tossed his shirt onto the floor and allowed his hands to move down to the pants he was wearing, he only hesitated for a moment before looking up at Misato. “A-Are you sure about this? Isn’t there a better way for us to bond?”   
  
“Not quickly, there isn’t. So, stop hesitating and pull down those pants.” Misato licked her lips as she watched Shinji’s blush grow even darker while she stared at him. “Don’t you think he’s cute when he’s blushing, Rei?”   
  
Rei quickly turned her head to look at Shinji, wondering just what he looked like while he was blushing. When she got a quick glance of his face looking right at her, just before he turned away and looked toward the ground, she felt her heart skip a beat. “Y-Yeah…” But, as she kept her eyes on Shinji, she knew better than to keep Misato waiting. Rei steadily peeled herself out of the top that she was wearing just as Shinji’s pants hit the floor. It left her in just her underwear and a skirt while Shinji stood still in only his boxers. And now, his eyes were drifting over toward her, clearly nervous in the way he looked at her body while Rei pulled her skirt down to her knees and allowed it to fall to the floor.

Of course, Misato needed them both naked. Not in their underwear. So, she did the one thing that came to mind that would make them both get fully undressed. She stipped, herself. Without any hesitation or nervousness in the way she moved, Misato pulled herself out of the jacket, top, and shorts that she was wearing. And she stood still for a moment as she watched both Shinji and Rei stare at her more developed body. “Alright, you two. Get naked. Not just in your underwear.” As she spoke, she quickly and easily peeled herself out of the bra and panties that she was wearing, uncaring about the fact that it left her naked in front of the other two. Though, she was more than happy to see them stripping out of their underwear as well.

The moment that they both got naked, Misato looked over both of them. Her eyes moved from the top of Rei’s head to her toes, loving the young and still developing body that she saw. And when she shifted her gaze over to Shinji, she saw something else that she loved. Almost right away, she saw that Shinji had the smallest cock that she had ever seen before. And she couldn’t stop herself from laughing while staring right at it. “Oh my god, Shinji. Is that your dick? I thought I was looking at a tic tac for a moment!”

Hearing Misato continues to laugh at his cock stirred something inside of Shinji. He didn’t know if it was pleasure, or embarrassment, or a mixture of the two. But that didn’t stop him from covering his crotch and looking away from both Rei and Misato, hoping that Rei didn’t get to see before he covered himself. Unfortunately, he could still see Misato’s annoyed expression out the corner of his eyes when she stopped laughing.   
  
“Alright, Shinji. If you don’t want to be seen, get on your hands and knees. You’re going to be my footrest while I work on Rei.” Misato lifted her feet off of the ground and watched as Shinji slowly did as he was told. It took him far longer than she was happy with, but she admired the fact that he did as he was told without putting up too much of a fight. And once he was on his hands and knees underneath her feet, there wasn’t any hesitation before Misato planted her feet down onto his back, sighing in bliss while she looked at Rei. “I have an idea. Come here, Rei.” She gently placed her hand on the bed right beside where she was sitting.

On Misato’s command, Rei made her way to the spot on the bed that she had been told to sit at. As her rear end touched the fabric of the bedsheets, she felt Misato’s slender fingers instantly started to drift along her thighs, making their way up to her exposed pussy. But she didn’t fight back. Not after having been told that this was to better her bond with Shinji and improve her performance on the battlefield. Instead, when Misato’s fingers reached her pussy, Rei instinctively spread her legs and allowed the other woman free access to her cunt.

Almost immediately, Misato pushed two of her fingers inside of Rei’s pussy. She didn’t push them far enough to hurt the young girl, but deep enough to be able to feel just how tight she was. It didn’t take more than a moment for her to be satisfied and place a few gentle kisses along Rei’s neck, steadily making her way along her jawline toward her lips. “When I’m done with the two of you, your bond will have improved drastically.” She didn’t hesitate to steal a deep kiss from Rei’s lips as she began to pump her fingers in and out of the slightly slick pussy she had them buried inside of. “Just trust me and the two of you will be better partners in no time.”   
  
Rei didn’t know just what to think or say as Misato stole kiss after kiss from her lips. The sudden and deep kisses combined with the feeling of having someone else’s fingers exploring her pussy made the young girl shiver in place on the bed. Pleasure rushed through her body, but it was a feeling that she didn’t expect to feel from this. Especially as Misato’s fingers started reaching deeper and deeper into her snatch the longer she was fingered. But she didn’t say a word as she allowed the older woman to use her body as she pleased.

Of course, that didn’t stop Misato from enjoying herself. From the way Rei’s pussy clenched down around her fingers to the way that Shinji shuddered beneath her feet and even to the way that Rei started to return her kisses with each and every one that she laid against her lips. Sure, she knew that this was supposed to be about the two of them getting better and bonding together, but she couldn’t help it when she had two attractive young kids in front of her. Especially when one of them had a cock worthy of being shamed.

However, it didn’t take her too long to be satisfied with how things started off. Even if she didn’t bring Rei to climax or make Shinji perfect being a footstool, she knew that she had to change things up. And Misato was quick to do just that as she licked her lips. “Alright, you two. It’s time to switch places. Rei, it’s your turn to be my footrest while Shinji gets to be fingered on my bed.” She dragged her tongue along her lips as she thought about just how fun it was going to be to make Shinji cum from having his ass toyed with while she made fun of his cock.

Though, Shinji didn’t know just what Misato had planned for him as he got up from underneath her feet. He heard her mention him being fingered, but he wasn’t sure just how she planned to do that if his ass was sitting on the bed. He didn’t say a word as he got up and swapped places with Rei, watching as Rei had the faintest smile on her lips before getting underneath Misato’s feet. Shinji stayed quiet until he felt Misato’s hands grabbing onto his hips. Unfortunately, before he could get a word out, he felt her hand slipping underneath his rear end and her fingers getting closer and closer to his ass.

On the other hand, Rei couldn’t stop herself from shuddering in bliss when she felt Misato’s feet plant themselves firmly on her back. Something about the way she so readily got onto her hands and knees combined with how those feet felt against her skin made her happy to be where she was. Happy enough that a quiet and blissful groan escaped her lips. But she was able to hide it before looking up to see Shinji with yet another deep blush on his cheeks, his tiny cock appearing to be hard.

With just how close she was to Shinji and how her eyes were locked onto his pathetic cock, Misato noticed just how hard he got as well. Her lips curled into a devious and happy smile as she pushed two fingers as deep into his asshole as she could make them in their position. “I knew that your cock was small, Shinji, but part of me was hoping that you were a grower. I can tell that I was way off on that front. Your dick isn’t even an inch long!” Misato slowly dragged her tongue along her lips as she continued to plunge her fingers in and out of Shinji’s tight asshole, chuckling in his ears. “I hope you didn’t think you’d be able to ever get a girlfriend with a dick like that. The moment she saw it, she’d be leaving you faster than you got her into your bed.”   
  
Misato listened to the quiet gasps and whines that left both Shinji and Rei, taking her attention off of the young man for just a moment to look down and see Rei blushing up at her. “Well, maybe not Rei. She’s pathetic enough to stay with you if you two ended up together. I mean, look at her. She’s enjoying being a footstool right now.~” Misato couldn’t stop herself from chuckling as she pushed a third finger inside of Shinji, making him whine and squirm against her in the process. “It feels good, though, doesn’t it? Having three fingers in your ass while your cock is made fun of. And you, Rei… Does it feel good having someone use you like furniture? If so, I know exactly what to do with the two of you.~”

Shinji couldn’t deny it. The feeling of Misato’s slender fingers pumping and out of his asshole while he sat on her bed made him shudder in bliss. Especially once she started making fun of his cock and telling him how useless it was. She wasn’t the first to say things like that to him in his lifetime, but something about the way she said it so proudly while still bringing him pleasure lit something up inside of him. Shinji couldn’t stop himself from whining when Misato pulled her fingers out of his asshole, stopping the pleasure that he was getting.

Of course, Rei was in the same boat. She didn’t think that she’d enjoy being used as furniture for someone. But that didn’t stop her from whining and letting out the quietest moan when Misato pushed her feet off of her back like she was just a simple stool. Something about it caused her pussy to drip onto Misato’s floor. But she didn’t argue when Misato placed her feet onto the floor. Rei shuddered as she remembered the feeling of Misato’s feet pressing against her back as she tended to Shinji.   
  
“You two can go now. We’ll continue this tomorrow.” Misato gestured toward her door as she thought about how to approach just what she wanted to do to them tomorrow when they showed up again. “I’ll have more here and we can really enjoy ourselves.”

******************************************************************   
  
When the next day came, Shinji and Rei stood outside of Misato’s door with blushes on their faces once again. They shared a quick glance at each other before knocking on her door almost perfectly in unison. But they stood in silence until the door suddenly opened in front of them. When it did, Shinji took the first step into the room. He looked around as Rei followed him inside. Until both of them saw Misato sitting on her bed with a few extra things around her.

“You’re earlier than I thought you’d be!” Misato smirked as she gestured toward the bed she was sitting on. “Come on. Don’t be shy.” She dragged her tongue along her lips as she watched the other two realize just how much she had on her bed. Spreader bars, rope, markers, a strap on, collars, leashes, blindfolds, chastity belts, and even handcuffs. “I told you, I’d have plenty of things to make sure that we can really enjoy ourselves.~” She watched as Shinji and Rei looked through every item that was on her bed, her smile growing even more as they both started to strip without her even having to say anything.

After taking the moment to get naked without saying anything, too shocked by all the toys that Misato seemed to have, Shinji gasped when he saw her suddenly move toward him. But before he could say anything, a collar swiftly latched onto his neck and tightened until it became a snug fit around his throat. It didn’t choke him, and it didn’t make him scared of it being there. But before Shinji could properly take it all in, he felt Misato yank him toward the bed and tie the leash that was attached to his collar to her bed.

Unfortunately, Rei knew that she was next. But she didn’t fight back as she watched Misato wrap a collar around her neck, almost being deliberately slow in the process. Like she was testing just how patient Rei could be. Though, it didn’t make the young girl flinch or move when her collar was pulled on and tied to the bed just like Shinji’s was. Instead, she was silent as she sat on the floor and waited for whatever Misato had in mind for them.

Misato sighed as she watched Rei sit patiently on the floor, almost like someone had trained her to be a good and patient pet already. “Well, that takes out some of the fun. But there is still plenty that the two of you can do to bond.” She turned around and wiggled her rear end back and forth for them to see as she reached for the marker that she had on the bed. Without any hesitation, she turned back around and tossed the marker into Rei’s hands, licking her lips in anticipation. “I want you to hold on to that marker for a moment, Rei. You’ll need it in a few minutes.”

Shinji watched as Misato turned back and around and started digging through her things. His eyes drifted back to her rear end and it swayed back and forth in front of him. Part of him wanted to reach out and grab it, but he knew that something terrible would happen if he did that. “S-So… What do you have planned for us today, Misato…? You clearly have a lot here with you…”   
  
“Oh, don’t worry, Shinji. I’ve got the perfect thing for both of you. Especially after learning how much you enjoy having something in your ass yesterday.~” Misato smirked as she pulled a strap on out of her pile of toys, waving it in front of Shinji for the sole purpose of showing him just how big it was. “It’s much better than your pathetic little thing, isn’t it? And I bet it’ll feel a lot better inside of you than a dick of your size would.” Anticipation filled Misato as she slipped into the strap on and pushed Shinji onto his hands and knees. She smiled as she grabbed onto his rear end and spread his ass cheeks, listening to him whine but knowing that he was enjoying the thought of being filled. “Don’t worry, Shinji. I won’t be rough with you right out of the gate. I’ll be sure to take it nice and slow until you get used to it.”

By the time Shinji realized just what Misato meant, he found himself pulled onto the bed and onto his knees. “W-What are you doing, Misato…?” He turned his head to look behind him, only managing to catch the older woman latching handcuffs onto his wrists while she pulled his arms behind his back. Shinji knew that he didn’t have a say in just what Misato was going to do to him, but he didn’t know just what to do when he felt the tip of the strap on pressing right against his asshole. “M-Misato…?”   
  
“Rei, I want you to get up on the bed and write degrading things on Shinji. Whether you make fun of his penis, call him a slut, or even call him a faggot. It doesn’t matter. I just want you to write.” Misato slowly dragged her tongue along her lips as she kept one hand on the handcuffs that kept Shinji’s arms behind his back while bringing the other to his hip. She watched with a smile as Rei climbed onto the bed with a deep blush and started to do what she had asked.

Without waiting another moment, Misato started to slowly and steadily push her hips forward, sinking inch after inch of the strap on into Shinji’s rear end. Of course, she simply relished in the whines that left him as he quivered in the palm of her hand. It was a delight to see that he wasn’t crying or complaining about the pain as she forced more and more of the rigid dick into his rear end. “Does it feel good, Shinji? You’re not complaining, so I imagine that it must. I wonder just how hard your pathetic little cock is.~”

Shinji couldn’t stop himself from pouting as Misato teased him. His cock was as hard as a rock and the feeling of the faux member inching its way into his asshole wasn’t helping. Especially with how Rei was already writing all over him. With his head buried in the bedsheets, he didn’t know just what she was writing. But he had a feeling it was degrading just like Misato had wanted. Of course, that all washed out of his mind once Misato started to thrust into him. It wasn’t the slow and steady pace that she had promised, but instead one of aggression and desire. It was clear to Shinji that she wasn’t doing this for her own pleasure, but to try and force him to cum as soon as she could.

And it was working the harder and faster she fucked him with her strap on. Moans started to spill from Shinji’s lips as he was fucked against the bed, his hands cuffed behind his back and refusing to let him move how he wanted to. But that restriction didn’t stop the pleasure that was coursing through him with each and every thrust that Misato did. Surprisingly, it only enhanced the pleasure that he was feeling. And once he opened his eyes and locked eyes with Rei? It didn’t take more than a moment after that for Shinji to feel like he was going to cum from having his ass fucked.

Luckily, that was exactly what Misato wanted from him. She continued to hammer away into his ass as quickly as she could to try and get him to cum sooner rather than later. There wasn’t any hesitation as she moved her hand from the cuffs to his other hip, her grip on his body getting even stronger as she thrust harder into him. “It’s okay, Shinji. Let that worthless cock explode all over the bed. And Rei if you can manage it. I think she’d be happy to get covered.~” With a twisted smile on her lips, Misato quickly moved her hands from Shinji’s hips to his stomach, hoisting him upward until he sat up straight on his knees. “Tell Rei how it feels as you cum.~”

“It feels good! It feels fantastic! I didn’t think that having my ass fucked would feel this good!” Shinji’s eyes were locked with Rei’s as he spoke, allowing him the twisted pleasure of staring right at the one he was supposed to be bonding with as his pleasure reached its peak. Without any warning other than a faint groan that left his throat, Shinji came right then and there. His small cock throbbed and spurt out a few small strands of cum onto the bed. Unfortunately, they weren’t able to reach Rei from how he was sitting, but he could see a smile on her lips after he came.

“See? Now that wasn’t so bad, Shinji. And you got to look at Rei’s pretty face as you came.~” Misato dragged her tongue along her lips as she pulled her hips back until the strap on popped out of Shinji’s back door. She held her hand out for the marker that Rei had been holding and took a look at Shinji’s body to see what had been written while he slumped over onto his side. “Slut. Whore. Faggot. Small Penis. Worthless.” She fell silent as she read off everything that Rei had put on his body. “Not bad, not bad. But could be better. How about we let Shinji have a chance?”   
  
Without saying another word, Misato tossed the marker over toward Shinji as she pushed Rei onto her back. She couldn’t stop herself from smiling as she reached for the spreader bar that was kept on her bed. But she didn’t hesitate to tie Rei’s legs to the bars and look the young girl in the eyes. “How’s that, Rei? Too tight? Too loose?” She waited for an answer while she continued to adjust the rope and position Rei’s legs to be spread just right.   
  
“I-It’s fine… I’m okay…” Rei gasped quietly as Misato’s hands drifted along her body, causing her to shudder and quiver against her touch. She didn’t know just why her legs were being spread, but she wasn’t going to argue during this exercise. Especially once Shinji got up from his spot on the bed and had the marker in his hands. Rei opened her mouth to say something, only to be cut off by a quiet and blissful moan erupting from her lips as Misato dragged two fingers along her pussy.

“Okay, good. You’re going to enjoy this just as much as Shinji did.” With a bright smile on her face, Misato flipped Rei over onto her back and kept her on her knees just like she had with Shinji. “And if he gets fucked doggy style while having something restricting his movement, so do you.~” Of course, she didn’t hesitate to press the strap on against Rei’s pussy while she gazed over to Shinji. “You’re allowed to write whatever you want on her body while I fuck her. Just like she did to you, okay?” She dragged her tongue along her lips as she brought both of her hands to Rei’s hips, getting a good view of that plump rear end before making a move to actually fuck the young girl.

Rei didn’t know what to do when she felt Misato starting to thrust into her. Every inch of the rigid member spread her inner walls and made her squirm in place on the bed. Especially when she felt Shinji’s marker rubbing against her breasts, eliciting a sweet and desperate moan from her lips. This was the first time she had ever been in a position like this. But something about the way Misato seemed to desperately hold onto her hips while sinking more of the strap on into her made Rei shudder in her grip. “D-Deeper…”

Shinji quivered in place as he watched Misato start to hammer away inside of Rei’s cunt. It was easy to see that her pace was the exact same that he had just been fucked with. And it reminded him of just how good it felt to be fucked like that. But he had been told to write on Rei’s body, leaving her a mess of degrading words. However, as he stared at the young girl’s shaking breasts, all he could think about was getting a chance to squeeze and kiss them. Something to make Rei feel just a little bit better.

Which is why he didn’t hesitate to start writing all over her breasts. Almost being driven on instinct, Shinji wrote the same things on Rei’s breasts that she wrote on his torso. He called her a whore, a slut, worthless, filthy, disgusting, and stupid. All written in a way to make everything he wanted to fit on those perky breasts of hers. But that didn’t stop him from staring into Rei’s eyes as Misato thrusted into her and fucked her just as hard as he was fucked. Shinji did stay silent, however, as it allowed the moans that started to spill from Rei’s mouth to fill the room around them.

Of course, nothing was going to stop Misato from enjoying herself as she thrust her hips in a way that forced the strap on as deep into Rei as it could go every time she moved her hips. It felt wonderful to be fucking such a quiet and usually shy girl, especially when it was all in the name of making her feel closer to someone else. Deep down, she didn’t care if it actually made them closer or if they had to keep this up for months until she made them both her personal sluts. As long as Misato got her own pleasure and enjoyment out of it.

Which is exactly what she got as she leaned over Rei’s body and allowed her hands to drift toward her breasts. Misato cupped those soft mounds in her hands and gently nibbled on the young girl’s earlobe. “Does it feel good, Rei? Having Shinji mark you while you get fucked from behind? Or would you rather be kept on the floor as my footstool once again?~” It brought a smile to her lips to feel Rei shudder and moan against her after mentioning being her footstool once again. “Oh, you like that thought? I’ll have to keep that in mind when I’m done with you. For now… I think I should turn things up a notch.~”

Rei didn’t get a chance to ask just what Misato meant before those thrusts got even more rapid and powerful, leaving her almost screaming with each and every one. Especially when Misato pinched her nipples and gave them a firm tug without any restraint. The pain and pleasure that rushed through her were enough to push her closer and closer to a climax that she didn’t expect to have when she stepped in her earlier. But Rei didn’t complain. Not as Misato’s strap on hammered against the entrance to her womb and sent her over the edge into orgasm.

Without any warning, Rei bit her lower lip and shuddered in bliss as she came around the strap on that was still plunging into her. Her inner walls clamped down around the toy as he reached as deep into her as it could while Misato refused to stop her thrusting. And her eyes shut tight as the peak of her pleasure washed over her, leaving her shuddering and shaking on the bed while Shinji sat right in front of her. She was, unfortunately, unable to notice when Misato came right alongside her, too focused on her own bliss.

Misato didn’t hesitate to scream in bliss when she reached her peak. There was no reason to hide her pleasure. Not when both of the people who could see her like this were so obedient and willing to do anything she wanted in order to improve themselves. Her lips curled into a bright smile as she stopped her hips and shook against Rei’s body, keeping the girl pressed firmly against the bed while her pleasure washed through her body like a wave. But she didn’t let go of the young girl as she allowed the bliss to course through her. Not until it started to fade away and she could see the work she had done.

Once the pleasure started to fade from her system, Misato let go of Rei and slowly pulled her hips back until the strap on popped out of her pussy. “Alright, Shinji… Let’s see just what you did to our dear little Rei.” There wasn’t any hesitation before she untied Rei’s leash from the bed and her legs from the spreader bar, allowing the young girl to move freely how she wanted. But before she could get too far, Misato grabbed onto Rei’s shoulders and kept her in place so she could see just what Shinji had written.

However, when she noticed that it was practically the same thing that was written on him, she couldn’t help but let out a little sigh. Not in disappointment, but in desire that there would be more on Rei’s body. As she did this, Misato slipped her hands down Rei’s body and grabbed the chastity belt she had on her bed for the young girl. And she made sure to put it on Rei before she turned around and untied Shinji’s leash from the bed. But she didn’t uncuff his hands from behind her back. “So, tell me. How do you two feel after our exercise? Closer?”   
  
Shinji took a moment before his answer and turned his head to look at Rei. There wasn’t any shyness as he looked at her naked and marked body. Or any fear about her mocking him after he had just been fucked. Deep down, he felt like he could trust her in a dire situation without any real conflict. A gentle smile came to his lips as he turned his attention back to Misato, seeing her grab a second chastity belt and cage make her way toward him. “Y-Yeah… I would say I feel much closer.”   
  
On the other hand, Rei took a moment to gaze at Shinji just as Misato was putting his belt on him. She trusted Shinji but did certainly feel closer to him than she did when this experiment started. She also felt much closer to Misato after finding out just how much she enjoyed being a piece of furniture for someone better than her. Her lips curled into a slight but noticeable smile before she nodded her head. “Yeah… Much closer… To both of you.”

“Good! Then I have one more task for the two of you before we call it a day today.~” Misato slowly dragged her tongue along her lips as she gestured toward the bed space beside her. “Shinji. I want you to lay flat on your back right here. And Rei, I want you on your hands and knees on the floor. Right now.” She got up off of her bed for a moment to allow them the time to move how she wanted. Misato watched as both of them scrambled into the positions that she had told them to be in.

When Shinji got flat on his back like she wanted, Misato knew that she had made the right choice. And that feeling only got better when she watched Rei get onto her hands and knees without any hesitation, keeping her back as straight as she could to be a proper footrest. “You two really have gotten better at listening to me, that much is pretty damn clear.” Misato dragged her tongue along her lips as she made her way back to the bed, being careful as she placed her rear end right onto Shinji’s face, purposefully putting her dripping cunt against his lips.

Of course, she was quick to make sure to put her feet flat against Rei’s back, loving the way the young girl whined and moaned freely now. “Such a lovely sound.~” Misato didn’t hesitate to reach behind her and place a hand on Shinji’s marked stomach, scratching her nails against his skin. “Come on. If you’re going to be down there, do me a favor and eat me out.~” A sharp and blissful gasp escaped her lips when he did just that not even a moment later. She really had done a good job of making these two listen to her. And it was much easier than she expected it would be.

However, down on her knees, Rei couldn’t stop herself from feeling needy and turned on once again now that she felt Misato using her as a piece of furniture. The twisted nature of being just an object for someone’s personal use made her shiver in pleasure. And it only got better for her as she felt Misato’s toes press against her back, reminding her that she really was just a footstool for the older woman. She closed her eyes and kept her head down as she felt Misato adjust her feet, allowing them to reach off of her body while her ankles rested against her side. And of course, another moan shamelessly escaped her lips in the process.

As Shinji listened to the way Rei moaned into the room without any shame, he was quick in dragging his tongue along Misato’s pussy, lapping up her juices and making sure to do what he could to please her. And he knew he was doing a good job when Misato openly moaned and shuffled her rear end back and forth against his face. A smile came to his lips as he continued to lick her pussy, keeping his hands flat on the bed and feeling his tiny cock throb and pulse while she scratched at his stomach.

“This is wonderful. I think we should keep this experiment going for a few more weeks. Just to make sure you two are perfectly in sync.~” Misato couldn’t stop herself from giggling as she felt in heaven with Shinji licking her pussy and Rei moaning underneath her. “Whatever it takes to keep you two obedient.”


	2. Strong Bonds Formed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misato takes Shinji and Rei into her room for something special now that they’ve all bonded.

After everything that happened between them, Misato thought it was about time that she gave Shinji and Rei a reward for all the hard work they’ve put in. As well as give herself an excuse to put them on leashes and turn them into her pets once again. The bonds they had formed through her training allowed for fantastic progress, but it also allowed Misato a special kind of treat when she got the two alone together in a room.   
  
Right now, Misato had a smile painted across her face as she held a leash in each hand. One belonged to Shinji, keeping him close to her side. And the other was wrapped around Rei’s neck, keeping her a little bit farther back but still close enough to be able to hear Misato when she spoke. “Alright. Here we are.” Misato dragged her tongue along her lips as she opened the door to her bedroom, gesturing for her two pets to make their way inside. “I’ve got something special planned for you two.”   
  
As he walked into the room with his leash still held by Misato, Shinji easily saw the arm binds, the strap-on, the blindfolds, and the markers that Misato kept on her bed. The same things she used when they first started this bond training under her. Though, much to his surprise, it brought a smile to his lips to see all of these toys lined up in front of him as the door behind him was closed by Rei.   
  
********************************************

Shinji didn’t know just how much time had passed since he and Rei had been brought into Misato’s bedroom, but he didn’t exactly care. Right now, he was on his hands and knees with a strap on plunging into his asshole and another filling his mouth over and over again. Having both Misato and Rei thrusting into him without remorse lit something up inside of him, a sense of desire and twisted depravity that made him enjoy being used as a toy by these two women. A smile spread across his lips as he kept his tongue firmly pressed against the strap on in his mouth, treating it like it was a real cock even if he doubted that he would ever take one.

Misato firmly held onto Shinji’s head as she thrust into his mouth, making sure that her faux member was able to push as deep as she could make it into his mouth. She dragged her tongue along her lips as she didn’t hesitate to slam her hips against his face, causing his nose to scrunch against her pelvis each and every time she did. “How’s it feel, Shinji? Getting fucked by two beautiful women like this. I bet it’s a wonderful feeling, knowing that you’re beneath them and just something for them to fuck for the fun of it.~”   
  
Rei didn’t say anything as she held tightly to Shinji’s hips and continued to thrust into him, happily abusing the fact that he seemed to enjoy this more than he could let on. Her lips curled into a smile as she brought a hand back and swatted his rear end, turning his skin a gentle shade of red with only one smack. Though, when he moaned and nearly screamed out in pleasure around Misato’s strap on, Rei couldn’t stop herself from doing it a second time.

The fact that both of the women he trusted so deeply were fucking him like he was some kind of toy was enough for Shinji to feel like he was in heaven, but the fact that Misato had a firm grip on his head to keep him from pulling away only added to the pleasure that he felt. And when Rei swatted his ass cheeks over and over again, spanking him and making him whine around the fake dick that filled his mouth, it pushed him closer and closer to his orgasm without him even needing to tell them what he would enjoy.

Shinji didn’t know just what prompted it, but both of the women thrusting into him suddenly picked up the pace of their thrusts and slammed into him with more intensity than they had before. Misato’s strap on plunged into his thrust rough enough to make him gag around it for the first time since his training with them started. And the strap on that filled his ass pushed into him hard enough to make him feel like he was going to cum on the spot.

Misato couldn’t see just how turned on Shinji was from being spitroasted by two fake dicks like this, but she had a feeling that he was enjoying himself based on the whines that were leaving him with each and every thrust that she made inside of him. Combine that with the fact that he wasn’t even trying to push himself away from her or trying to make her slow down in her thrusts, and she was positive that Shinji was enjoying himself far more than she expected. “It’s okay if you want to cum, Shinji. You don’t need to hold back with us. We both know that you enjoy having your asshole fucked while you get your mouth filled. Unfortunately, we can’t fill you with cum like you’d probably enjoy, but this is the best we can do.”   
  
As Misato spoke on the other side of Shinji, Rei slowed down the pace of her thrusts ever so slightly. For no other real reason other than to hear Shinji whine and moan around Misato’s shaft with a slightly off-set pace. Her lips curled into a smile as her grip on his hips grew even tighter, allowing her to pick up the intensity of her thrusts in exchange for the pace change. Luckily for her, doing this only seemed to fuel Shinji even more, leaving him whining and on the verge of cumming in front of them from being spitroasted.

It didn’t take long before Shinji reached the peak of his pleasure from having both of the faux members plunge inside of him and fuck him as if they were real, his breath hitching in his neck as he reached his orgasm thanks to Rei smacking his rear end one more time. His cock throbbed and pulsed before erupting, rope after rope of his spunk spilling onto the floor between his legs and making him quiver in place as the two girls pulled out of him. The feeling of their strap ons leaving his body made him feel empty and almost unwanted until he noticed them switching places, Rei moving to his front as Misato moved behind him.

When they did get into position and swapped with the other, Shinji didn’t hesitate to start dragging his tongue along the length of Rei’s strap on, uncaring about the fact that it was just in his asshole and just made him cum. He couldn’t help but smile as he licked each and every inch of the member while Rei threaded her fingers through his hair, making his heart skip a few beats. Though, he stopped when he noticed that Rei was pulling off her strap on, exposing her pussy to him with a smile on her lips.   
  
“If you’re going to lick something, lick my pussy, Shinji.” Rei spoke in a soft voice as the fake cock hit the floor, her fingers spreading her pussy lips in front of Shinji’s face. Though, she didn’t move from her spot as she looked him in the eyes. When she watched Shinji nod his head, Rei couldn’t help but feel the slightest bit of excitement course through her. She was happy to be able to have Shinji’s tongue against her pussy once again, unsure of just how long it had been since she was last eaten out.

However, as Shinji’s tongue dragged along her pussy, she didn’t feel the kind of pleasure that she was wanting to from him. His tongue felt nice against her cunt, especially when he licked his way up and wonderfully swirled it around her clit, entrancing her body and causing her to almost shiver in bliss. But the skill that seemed to get her off in the past was gone. The way Shinji moved his tongue wasn’t able to bring Rei the kind of joy that she was hoping for. And it must’ve been obvious, because she could see a look of worry and disappointment on his face.

On the other hand, Misato stayed behind Shinji and continued to thrust into his asshole, pick up the pace of her movements a bit to try and bring him back up to speed. Maybe he just needed a reminder of how to get things done, but she could tell that Rei wasn’t enjoying herself like she should be. Misato’s lips curled into a smile as she grabbed a firm hold of Shinji’s hips and plunged each and every inch of her fake cock into his asshole, hearing him moaning against her female pet’s pussy.

Shinji could see the look of disappointment in Rei’s eyes as she looked down at him. He didn’t now if he was trying his best or giving in to the pleasure that Misato was bringing him from fucking his asshole like she was, but he knew that he wasn’t doing a good enough job to make her happy. And it was clear to him as he closed his eyes and did his best to flatten his tongue against her pussy, licking it to the best of his ability. However, it seemed that he just wasn’t able to do what he wanted, pushing his tongue past her inner walls just in time for him to feel Rei grab onto the back of his head and tilt him upward to look at her. “R-Rei… I’m…”   
  
“It’s okay, Shinji. It’s been a long time since we’ve done something like this. I’m not upset at you for it.” A gentle smile came to Rei’s lips as she looked down at Shinji, getting down on her knees and leaning herself forward enough to place a few gentle kisses onto his forehead. “We’ll try again later when we’ve got time.” Her heart fluttered in her chest when she noticed the smile that came to Shinji’s lips, as well as the embarrassed blush that came to his cheeks from having her lean down and kiss him like that.

However, Rei was quickly shaken from her thoughts when she suddenly felt Misato spit on her. It was out of nowhere, but it wasn’t something that she hated or even disliked. The feeling of Misato spitting on her was something that Rei had come to enjoy from the training they went through awhile ago to improve their bonds. And the fact that it was happening again only told her that Misato wanted to have a little bit more fun. 

Misto smirked as she carefully pulled her hips back, gasping playfully as she watched the strap on that she was wearing pull out of Shinji’s asshole. She dragged her tongue along her lips as she looked down and spit on Shinji’s ass cheeks, before making her way around his body and spitting on his face just like she had with Rei. “Come on you two, we’re going to move on to something else. If Shinji can’t please you with his tongue, he’ll start from the basics by worshipping my feet and thighs.”   
  
The smirk on Misato’s face grew when she made her way over to her bed and sat on the edge of it, her legs spread and her strap on standing tall. A quiet chuckle rumbled in her throat as she looked over toward Rei. “And while he’s doing that, I’m going to fuck that pretty mouth of yours, Rei. So, come over here as well. It wouldn’t be fair to leave you out of the fun while we remind Shinji of the skill he has.”

Rei nodded her head as she made her way over to Misato, sitting on her knees so that she would be perfectly level with the strap on that would fill her throat in the coming seconds. She waited patiently for Shinji to make his way over to them, happy that she could still be useful and feel some kind of pleasure even if it didn’t come from her pussy. She happily wrapped her lips around the fake cock that was in front of her when Shinji made his way to her side. However, instead of being able to bob her head up and down the rigid faux member, she felt both of Misato’s hands grab the back of her head.

Before letting her pet say a word or react in any way, Misato started to eagerly and forcefully push Rei down the length of her strap on. Over and over again, she forced the young girl down the entire length of her strap on while looking down at Shinji, hoping the young man would get a start and start worshipping her body like she demanded. “Come on, Shinji. It’s okay if you couldn’t get Rei off with your tongue. We all know you can. Today just might not be a day where you can.”   
  
With a gentle nod of his head, Shinji started to kiss and lick Misato’s feet. It wasn’t something he had done very often, but it was something that he knew she liked. He dragged her tongue between her toes and even wrapped his lips around a few of them, playfully suckling on them as he brought both of his hands to Misato’s thighs. His fingers gently gripped her slender legs as he stayed at her toes, happily taking them into her mouth and worshipping them like he knew she liked. His lips curled into a gentle smile as she pulled away from her toes, placing a kiss on the top of her foot before moving his way up to her thighs.

Misato let out a gentle and blissful breath as she felt Shinji kiss her legs. Over and over again, surprisingly in time with how quickly she was forcing Rei’s head up and down the length of her strap on, he placed a gentle kiss against her skin. And Shinji was carefully and wonderfully making his way up her body while making sure to not miss a single inch if he could reach it. While he was doing this, she wondered just why he had trouble pleasing Rei if he was able to make her feel wonderful with what he was doing. But she didn’t think about it for too long when she heard Rei starting to gag and choke on the fake dick that was being forced into her throat. “Alright, you two. It’s time to switch places! Shinji, you’re on dick sucking duty. Rei, do a good job worshipping the leg that Shinji didn’t get to.”   
  
Shinji and Rei both nodded their heads and pulled themselves away from Misato. Shinji immediately made his way between her legs and wrapped his lips around her cock while Rei made her way slightly to the right to the leg that Shinji didn’t get a chance to worship. Almost immediately, the two of them were in the position that the other was in, and it made Misato chuckle with a sense of eagerness that she hadn’t felt in a while.   
  
Misato threaded her fingers through Shinji’s hair and started to quickly move him up and down the length of her fake cock. “Make sure to use your tongue, both of you.” Her lips curled into a smile as she quickly noticed Shinji’s tongue reaching out of his mouth as he tried to suck the fake cock, along with feeling Rei’s tongue dragging along the sole of her foot after a moment. “Good…”   
  
In the position that she was in, Rei was easily able to suck on Misato’s toes. She had a gentle grip on her mistress’ leg and three of her toes in her mouth. She expertly dragged her tongue between each individual toe, even coiling the muscle around them for a moment before pulling them out of her mouth. Though, she immediately moved on to the toes that she had ignored, wanting to make sure she did a good job in worshipping Misato’s leg.

As she continued to suck and play with Misato’s foot, Rei slowly started to make her way up her thigh just like Shinji had. However, instead of copying what Shinji had done, Rei decided to use her tongue like Misato had suggested. Instead of placing kiss after kiss along the toned and slender leg, she dragged her tongue against it. But she didn’t leave a trail of saliva around her, tilting her head to the side and licking every inch of Misato’s thigh that she could. Luckily for her, it earned a few blissful moans from the woman.

On the other hand, Shinji was more than happy to be in the position that he was in. Having a fake dick forced into her throat over and over again was something that he had come to enjoy during his training for stronger bonds with Rei and Misato. But the fact that he didn’t have any control over what was happening, Misato’s grip on his head only getting tighter and tighter, was what gave him the most pleasure out of it. His eyes fluttered shut as he tilted his head down, allowing the rigid toy to reach deeper into his throat than it had a moment ago.

Of course, sitting on the edge of her bed while her fake cock was worshipped and her legs were worshipped, Misato was in heaven. She didn’t know just how long she would have alone with these two, but she planned to enjoy each and every moment she had with them. Her lips curled into a smile as she looked down at the two of them, enjoying just how submissive they looked before her. “We’re not going to stop until someone needs us.”


End file.
